


Kissing away the blood

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur comes home after he got beaten up and you`re taking care of his wounds in a special way...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 7





	Kissing away the blood

Arthur turns away, hiding his white painted face from you as you caught him in the bathroom, trying to wash the blood off thats dripping from his nose, down his sad eyed face.  
"Darling, what happened?" you immediately get a towel, wanting to wash away the traces of whatever happened to him.  
You can tell from the redness in his eyes that he must have been crying.  
Still trying to hide his face, he mumbles something you can`t understand. His tense muscles starting to relax as you tenderly hug him from behind. You can feel his chest lifting up and down beneath your fingers as he takes a deep breath in. His bony ribs peaking out.  
"Did they hurt you again?" you ask, caressing his chest. He barely nodds, trying to hold back the tears. You want to know who it was this time. But you don`t ask. It was too much for him to tell you. Usually it was clown haters or teenagers attacking him for dancing on the streets. Gotham is a harsh place for a soft hearted man like Arthur.  
You watch his reflection in the mirror. Messy, brown curls sticking sweaty to his frown. The black outliner of his painted on smile smeared, mixed with remains of blood.  
Arthur tries to stop the blood dripping down by sqeezing his nose. His left hand grabs yours without saying a word.  
"C`mon, Artie, let me take care of that" his reflection shows you the slightest sign of a smile lingering on the corner of his mouth, just for a second, before it disappeares again. Maybe it was only in your head.  
Arthur turns around to face you and you wonder how sadness can be this attractive. You feel kinda bad about being turned on by his smeared make up and sad eyes. There is so much pain resting between the wrinkles beneath his eyes. So much suffering in the dakness of the rings under his intense eyes. So many tears behind his fake clown smile. And still he is the most attractive man to you. You long for his bis red fake smile to kiss you until your head is spinning. For his face paint to get smeared up all over your naked body. There is so much intimacy behind his frown.  
He now looks you straight in the eye as a single tear runs down his cheek. Blue from his eye make up. You take the tip of your finger and catch it and lick it off. It tastes like salt, face paint and sadness. His eyelids flutter under your act of intimacy.  
"My beautiful, precious angel" you whisper as the tip of your finger wipe off the black line that frames his smile. You need to see his lips. Thin as they are they need to be found underneath all the lipstick.   
Arthurs arms are covered in goosebumps as you remove his lipstick with your loving fingers and place your own lips on the spot where his nose leads to his scar to kiss away the blood.  
The tip of your tongue tasting his pain, licking it off, swallowing it down to free him from it.   
"I`m all bloody" he is breathing into your half opened mouth.  
"Shhhht" you place the tip of your finger on his lips "It`s okay. I`ll make the blood go away" you whispeed back as you continue to kiss him clean.  
You feel him breathing out through his nose while you licked off the last stain of red that wasn`t created by lipstick.  
The taste of him filling your mouth satisfies your heart.  
"Better?" you ask him as he leans in to kiss you. His eyes are closed but you can tell from the way he kisses you that his tears dried.  
And you begg him to get a taste of you. Hopefully.


End file.
